Here be Dragons
by ginganinja23
Summary: Ava the indulged daughter of a Teyrn has her world torn from her. Alistair, royal bastard & Grey Warden, stands ready to battle the darkspawn. Forced to charter unknown territory together their destinies entwine in a tale of power, passion, loyalty & lies
1. Chapter 1

****Title:** **Here be Dragons - Chapter 1**  
><strong>Author:<strong> **ginganinja13**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **T**  
><strong>Game:<strong> Dragon Age: Origins  
><strong>Characters:<strong> **Ava Cousland, Amelia Fidge, Eleanor Cousland, Rory Gilmore**  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> **Ava Cousland/Alistair Theirin**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>** 'Dragon Age: Origins' & 'Dragon Age II' and all its expansions and additional content, 'Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne', 'Dragon Age: The Calling', 'Dragon Age: Asunder' is the intellectual property of Electronic Arts Inc. No licence/permission has been given to create this derivative work. The moral rights of the authors of the abovementioned work (David Gaider and others) is respected. No profit is being made. In other words, it's their sandbox and I'm just playing in it.

**Summary:** The year is 9:30, the first year of the new age. Ava, the indulged daughter of a teyrn and born to rule, has her world torn from her. Alistair, royal bastard and Grey Warden, stands on the edge of the Korcari Wilds ready to battle the darkspawn spewing forth from the bowels of the earth. Unbeknownst to either they will be forced to charter unknown territory together, their personal destinies entwined in a tale of power, passion, loyalty and lies.

* * *

><p>Amelia had every reason to be happy. The new spring sun shone warmly, casting away the frigid night air of winter's lingering embrace. Tomorrow was her birthday and a certain merchant's son had returned to Highever. Humming the tune of a spritely doxy she went about her duty overseeing and assisting the castle servants complete their morning chores in her mistress's bedroom, content in the knowledge that after this evening's feast she was relieved of her duties to return to her family home outside the castle, a special birthday treat.<p>

A rustle of skirts announced the arrival of Teyrna Eleanor Cousland to her daughter's room. Turning to the sound Amelia dropped her bright cobalt eyes in deference & bobbed a quick curtsey.

"In the tilt yard then I suppose?" the Teyrna surmised after taking in the empty room. "Would you be so kind as to remind my daughter that the guests are arriving at five therefore her presence is required in the great hall at quarter to the hour."

Amelia thought the woman looked strained and heard a badly masked tone of worry in her voice, one that she had only previously encountered when little Oren was gravely ill with a fever one winter.

"Of course your grace"

Well of course she looked strained, her husband and son were riding off to battle tomorrow morn. Guilt descended upon Amelia for her cheery mood as she watched Teyrna Eleanor turn to leave then hesitate at the door, rounding to her once again her face softened a little.

"Happy Birthday for tomorrow Amelia, may the Maker shine his light on you especially on your special day".

"Thank you your grace you are most kind".

The Teyrna gave a small smile and moved swiftly from the room.

* * *

><p>Ava strode purposely across the yard squinting into the mid morning sun. Her leather boots crunched on the gravely dirt, iron long-sword in her left hand, elm shield in her right. Stopping before a wooden, straw stuffed effigy her eyes closed as she drew a deep meditative breathe. Opening them reset with grim determination she exhaled and struck with lightening speed. Ava moved through her repertoire of deadly strikes, focusing on the placement of each blow, training her body to follow the mind; calculated, precise, swift. Stray strands of sun streaked auburn hair that had defiantly escaped her ponytail were sticking to the sheen of sweet that glistened on her alabaster brow. Ava had shifted her weight to her right foot preparing for her signature move when a shrill whistle from across the yard jarringly broke her focus sending her off balance. Turning to the source of the offending noise Ava felt a small jolt of pleasure mixed with self-consciousness when she realised Ser Gilmore had been silently watching her.<p>

"If you're that easily startled my lady your pretty head will not last long in a fight" the knight teased.

"If you had agreed to spar with me Ser I will show you just how long I can last" she retorted walking across the yard towards him and spying the unmistaken heat rise in his cheeks at her double entendre.

"Yes well... Nan has bidden me to fetch you, apparently your mabari has gotten into the larder and won't let anyone near, and she's going absolutely mental"

"Oh for the love of Andraste" she exasperated "If I discover the kennel master has not fed him this morning" she let the threat hang in the air "Very well come on".

* * *

><p>"Rats!" Amelia screeched her fingers halted in their act of removing Ava's armour as if in disgust.<p>

"Yes giant Rats, like... rodents of unusual size" Ava responded with some humour "Rory, Kat and myself managed to kill them all, but you know... gross".

"But where did they come from?"

"Maker only knows" her voice became low, filled with resignation "though one thing I do know, handling the investigation of their abrupt appearance will be down to me, alone"

Amelia removed the final piece of armour and opened her mouth to reassure her friend. But, just what could she say? That everything will be fine? She knew Ava was more than capable to oversee the running of the castle and Teyrnir, but that was not the source of her grimness. Under any other circumstances Ava would be relishing in the chance to supervise and administer her families domains, indeed it seemed sometimes that it was all that she hoped for, even if never openly admitted. But this was not how she wanted it, not at the expense of her father and brother being put in path of a darkspawn horde. Instead she opted for moving to the corner of the dressing room and placing the breast plate on the armour stand.

The change in Amelia's countenance prompted Ava to offset her apparent hesitation "I do not believe that father and Fergus will be put in any especial danger, the whole of Fereldan will be on the battlefield, and you shall find me a most adept and beneficial ruler" the corners of her mouth piqued in a smile.

Returning the smile Amelia light heartedly mocked "As long as your grace does not become too self important that come the Day of the Bride you cannot deign to celebrate with us lowly attendants and residents".

"And just how do you think I will be able to put my skilled judgement as to matters of the heart to test?" Ava said with a grin which quickly turned to a roll of her eyes upon Amelia's puzzled expression.

"Um, Katar, the cloth merchant's son you were so enamoured with two summers gone who has returned from exploring new trade relations in Orlais" she explained wide eyed like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Do not think that I have forgotten" Ava muffled as she pulled her fine linen gambeson over her head.

"Do you really think he will remember me?" Amelia questioned as she took her clothes from her and turned to discard them for the laundress.

Ava surveyed her friends' long straight shining silver blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, golden tanned skin and thin yet soft frame. When they had been younger she had been immensely jealous of Amelia's quintessential good looks, so different from her own red hair, green eyes and pale skin on a boy's body shape. But over the years her hair had lightened and been shot through with gold highlights, her skin remained unblemished and her body filled out to that of woman's, yet toned through her fighting practice. She had not failed to notice that where once some heads turned for Amelia, they now all stopped and stared for her.

Sinking into her bath she honestly replied "How could he not." A little smile lit her lips as she anticipated Amelia's reaction to the news she was about to give her "In any case as The Bride's Maid I am sure he will be unable to miss you carrying that giant sacred candle".

Amelia's reaction was just as Ava anticipated, squealing in delight she practically fell into the bath as she tried to hug her mistress. The girls were laughing so hard they didn't hear the Teyrna enter her daughters' dressing room.

"Just what in Andraste's name is going on in here?" she rebuked

"Um... Amelia tripped and fell into the bath, it was hilarious" she tried to stop herself from laughing again.

"Just like the time you tripped and fell into Lake Calenhad" Lady Eleanor knowingly asked.

Ava's mouth fell slightly open, she recovered herself quickly and did her best at looking innocent "But I did fall into Lake Calenhad, Rory discarded his armour and jumped in after me".

"Hmmm, yesss, and it has still been two years and you are still yet to tell me how you ended up taking a walk, at midnight, in your night gown, through Redcliffe Castle, down to the lake, where you fell in, and somehow Ser Gilmore just happened to be awake and close enough to see, to heroically rescue you, you a perfectly able swimmer, from water waist deep" she with a measure of sarcastic humour.

Amelia was mouthing behind the Teyrna's back 'I told you she would find out'.

"Um..." Ava searched for something to say

Her mother saved her from trying to find something, cutting her off "Your father does not know, and that is the only indiscretion that has occurred, be sure that while we are away it remains that way".

"Yes, No... Rory and I have... it is not like that... anymore" Ava scrambled.

Lady Eleanor moved to the door and shot a mischievous look over her shoulder "I know".

Amelia and Ava stared in horror at the retreating Teyrna. "Maker's breath, she is good" Ava exhaled.

Amelia was confused "But, then, who does she think you would be indiscreet with?"

Ava cocked her head "Not me silly, you! She obviously knows Katar has returned, you are in our care, it would be negligent of us to let anything like that happen to you, plus it would reflect poorly me"

Amelia whistled low "She is good" then quickly shaking her head "Not that I would ever..."

"I know that, she knows that, she just wanted us to know that she knows".

Amelia smiled, her thoughts returning to the upcoming Festival. Her heart warmed for her friend, who no doubt had deliberately made sure she had the main role and thus would be the talk of the town, so that even if she was not foremost in Katar's thoughts, after the procession she would be. "Thank you my lady, that is the best birthday present ever" she returned to her task of arranging her lady's gown for this evening "Now that you seem to have my love life if command, is there any news from Denerim?"

Ava gave a considered pause; the King and Queen had been married five years and were yet to produce an heir. Ava and Amelia had surmised that the Teyrn and Teyrna were holding off on taking any of Ava's suitors seriously, waiting these two years since her coming of age to see whether the opinion of those nobility in the Landsmeet will shift against Teyrn Loghain and his barren daughter to the extent that it outweighs their influence on the King and he shall be forced to put her aside. "None, although I dare say this Darkspawn horde has brought any whisperings to a halt, besides Mother and Father have still not directly involved me in any plans".

"Do you think that is because they are unwilling to raise your own hopes for the crown?"

She was so naive sometimes her chief maid. No doubt if she had a lady in waiting drawn from the nobility she would have understood. Rather her father, in his wisdom she now came to realise, had placed a merchant's daughter to act as her personal attendant, thereby solidifying a relationship and understanding with the trading Houses of Highever. The Teyrn of Highever was increasing its power, wealth and influence within Fereldan and abroad through the patronage of merchant Houses, the future, Teyrn Bryce had said, was controlling valuable stakes in the export and import of goods through Harper's Ford. Hence her brother Fergus' marriage to an Antivan noble aligned with the leather Houses of Antiva. No, Amelia did not understand that Ava should have no personal hopes not otherwise homogenous with that of her family's, thus they would not entertain there were any to break. Ava shook her head, "I do not entertain such selfish notions. After all I am a Cousland, a shield maiden of Fereldan, and as such I will do my duty. And, as a Cousland, part of our duty is to the preservation, strengthening and furtherance of our House. If starting a political battle for the crown, which will eventually bring our name to the forefront, will damage these things you can be sure that it will not happen, and in that case I could not be upset" she shrugged. "The political battle that will be fought will not be over my marrying the King, for who else in Fereldan is there? But rather with the setting aside of the Queen in the first place, and that is in the domain of my parents for I wield no political might in the Landsmeet. I will be told when I have a role to play."

"Yes, but will you be upset if the whisperings eventuate into nothing?"

She could not help the exasperation slip through "It is very simple. I do not want to be Queen unless it is in the pursuance of my duty as a Cousland."

Amelia was taken aback by her rebuke "I'm sorry my lady I-"

Ava cut her off "No, I am sorry that was unkind of me, how could you understand. To be a Cousland is to... well... I was raised to rule Amelia, whether here in Fereldan or abroad. It is not that I deserve it but I have been schooled for its eventuality. I suppose..." she said with a shrug "why not hold out a bit for the throne before packing me off to a citadel of the Free Marches".

"Kirkwall?" Amelia asked holding out Ava's robe as she stepped from the bath

Ava nodded solemnly "As you know the Viscount sent an ambassador when I turned 18, his son is due to reach his maturity this coming winter" she let the evident conclusion go unspoken.

"That is just under a year away"

"Yes, I know" she said glumly.

"What will you do?"

"My duty" Ava answered like it was the simplest thing in world.

Amelia hesitated unsure of whether her friend would even know the answer to her next question "And what would be your wish milady? What do you truly want?"

Contrary to her friend's belief Ava did know what she wanted, but she was apprehensive about being perceived a coward, although she barely admitted this to herself. The truth sounded like childhood fancy, not born of the realities she knew she lived in. Ever the pragmatist when it came to this, this secret of her heart was not freely divulged or dwelt on, it was pointless, no amount of magic could change the circumstances of her life, and thus it was self-damaging to give, even passing, credence to its existence. Wishing things were different led to melancholy, an entirely self-destructive emotion of which no good would come, of that she was sure. Ava was silent for some time, "I want to be happy", she finally declared, a truth, but not the full truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Here be Dragons - Chapter 2  
><strong>Author<strong>: ginganinja13  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Game<strong>: Dragon Age: Origins  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Ava Cousland, Amelia Fidge, Eleanor Cousland, Landra Loren, Dairren Loren, Iona, Bryce Cousland, Rendon Howe, Duncan, Rory Gilmore,  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Ava Cousland/Alistair Theirin  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: 'Dragon Age: Origins' & 'Dragon Age II' and all its expansions and additional content, 'Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne', 'Dragon Age: The Calling', 'Dragon Age: Asunder' is the intellectual property of Electronic Arts Inc. No licence/permission has been given to create this derivative work. The moral rights of the authors of the abovementioned work (David Gaider and others) is respected. No profit is being made. In other words, it's their sandbox and I'm just playing in it.

**Summary**: The year is 9:30, the first year of the new age. Ava, the indulged daughter of a teyrn and born to rule, has her world torn from her. Alistair, royal bastard and Grey Warden, stands on the edge of the Korcari Wilds ready to battle the darkspawn spewing forth from the bowels of the earth. Unbeknownst to either they will be forced to charter unknown territory together, their personal destinies entwined in a tale of power, passion, loyalty and lies.

* * *

><p><em>Hi this is me, first off thanks for reading. Secondly I wanted to just drop a quick note to those who are thinking 'argh not another Cousland origins canon story borrowing heavily from the game dialogue, been there, done and read that!' (I know coz I think the same thing sometimes lol) I wrote this story first and foremost for me, it literally had to get out of my head. But let me reassure you; although the first few chapters, if you're anything like me and have played it over a dozen times, you will be able to recite verbatim the characters lines, you will notice that the scenes are very different. What I like to think of as more realistic. The following story, albeit familiar, is my attempt to flesh out and deepen the story of the fifth Blight and those who stood against it. I hope you will stay to be emersed, once again, in the rich world that Bioware have created- it's going to get epic :) I will endeavour to upload a chapter twice a week, Friday and Tuesday, and it's rated T (some chapters will have to be M) because I don't want anyone thinking this is going to be a PG story - it's not - this is war &amp; it gets nasty and graphic, and I definitely foresee sexytime in the future ;)<br>_

_This chapter is huge - sorry, couldn't be helped, lots of dialogue & there was nowhere sensible to break it into two._

* * *

><p>Ava considered her reflection in the mirror, her abundant red hair had been loosely curled and appeared dusted with pearls, they were in fact decorated pins that artfully held strands of hair to create an amass of waves that framed her fact &amp; fell delicately over her bare shoulders. Her gown was cut low and straight across her bust, the bodice, thick and stiff was corseted and emphasised her small waist. Running her hands over the fine silk damask Ava judged herself to look quite good actually. The clover colour matched her eyes, and the golden embroidered edging on the neckline and off shoulder straps set off the sun kissed highlights in her hair. The skirt was fuller than the traditional fashion of Fereldan, which is what had appealed Ava to the pattern in the first place. A netted petticoat held the skirt on the slightest of A-line and when she spun it flared out in a circle almost at knee height. At Amelia's suggestion an intricate border was added around the hem and hip line, faint gold thread repeatedly illustrating two laurels crossed at their stem base, the Cousland herald.<p>

Amelia wore her birthday gift from her best friend. A dress of simple empire line design, cream silk gathered to ruche over the bust, and a skirt of sapphire velvet clinging to her curves, then cascading in swathes about her legs to the floor. The cream silk sleeves were slightly billowed cutting back in to her wrists where it was fixed with a silver jewelled button. Both women were painted with the latest Orlesian minerals to highlight their respective green and blue eyes, and to add a permanent flush to their cheeks and colour to their lips.

Amelia, seated slipping on her matching velvet sapphire slippers, interrupted her mistress' vanity, "We had best leave, your Lady mother gave me strict instructions to have you in the great five minutes ago".

* * *

><p>The proud voice of Teyrna Eleanor Cousland drifted across the masculine voices of the knights that made up the majority of the inhabitants in Castle Cousland's great hall, "And my dear Bryce brought this back from Orlais last year. The marquis who gave it to him was drunk, I understand, and mistook Bryce for the King."<p>

Ava smirked at Amelia, her mother loved retelling that story.

"Ah there you are my lovely daughter, you remember Lady Landra, Bann Loren's wife?"

"I think we last met at your mother's spring salon", the greying Lady Landra addressed Ava.

"Of course, it is good to see you again, my lady", Ava's manners were impeccable.

"You are too kind, dear girl. You remember my son, Dairren? He is not married yet, either", she swept her hand gracefully to indicate the tall young man standing beside her.

"Mother, please", he hissed sounding mortified while Ava suppressed a grin.

"Did I not spend half the salon trying to convince you to marry him?"

"And made a very poor case for it I might add", Dairren's well placed jibe mitigated the uncomfortable direction his mother was taking the conversation.

"Yes, you were... very merry", Ava said tactfully.

"Well it was a lovely salon, from what little I remember", Lady Landra laughed.

"Which would be much considering we had to pour you into the carriage afterwards." He turned to Ava "Do not listen to her. It is good to see you again, my lady. You are looking as beautiful as ever."

The Teyrna teased, "And he says that after seeing you whacking stuffed men in the courtyard, sweating like a mule."

Ava glared at her mother, and addressed Dairren, "You are looking handsome yourself".

"Your daughter's prowess with the blade is most impressive", Dairren seemed to be on damage control for both their mothers. Ava smiled at his genuine attempt to limit her embarrassment.

Lady Landra held her hand out to a pretty blonde elf standing slightly back from their circle, "And this is my lady in waiting, Iona... Do say something dear."

"It is a great pleasure, my lady. You are as pretty as your mother describes."

"It is nice to meet you Iona, may I introduce Amelia, my lady in waiting", Amelia curtsied at her introduction.

Ava beckoned the serving girl over who distributed glasses of fine Orlesian pinot gris. Dairren gave his mother a look as she accepted hers but she ignored it and instead started recounting an anecdote about her own brush with Orlesian royalty to the Teyrna. Ava and Amelia sidled up to Iona, clinking glasses Ava whispered conspiratorially, "So, tell me all the gossip from the Bannorn"

Iona smiled, happy to be spoken to as an equal, she sipped her wine and started with a juicy bit about Bann Loren's niece.

* * *

><p>Ava moved across the hall to where her father was in conversing with Arl Howe.<p>

"I trust then your troops will be here shortly?" the Teyrn said as she came within earshot.

"They are delayed, entirely my fault I am afraid, however I expect them to begin arriving tomorrow", the Arl replied. Ava raised her eyebrows, the Arl did not sound at all sorry, she marvelled slightly as to why he did not elaborate on the cause of the delay to her father, his lord.

"Not to worry Rendon, the suddenness of this darkspawn threat has got us all scrambling. I'll send my eldest off with my men tomorrow morning. You and I will ride the day after, just like the old days!" Teyrn Bryce Cousland turned to his daughter, "You look lovely pup. Howe, you remember my daughter?"

"I see she has become a lovely young woman. Please to see you again, my dear."

"And you, Arl Howe. Is your family here?"

"Oh no, I left them in Amaranthine, well away from the fighting in the south. They do send their best wishes. My son Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time."

"I would like that", Ava responded lacing her voice with all the appropriate politeness required of the situation.

"Good! My son's rather fascinated with stories of your prowess as a warrior. I daresay he would like to test it first-hand."

Ava got the feeling that the Arl was applying something more to their childhood acquaintance. "Thomas is a few years younger than I am."

"As you get older, those years make less difference. A lesson often hard won."

She studied the Arl, trying to grasp what he was really saying, but was met with a bland expression. Her father interjected, understanding Howe's reference.

"I doubt she will be receptive Howe. My fierce girl has her own mind these days, Maker bless her heart", he looked fondly upon his daughter.

" Mmm... No doubt because you have trained her as a warrior, how unique."

Ava's eyes narrowed slightly at the condescending compliment. The Teyrn ignored his vassals' remark, instead speaking to his daughter

"Plans have changed pup. As you heard Arl Howe's men will not be here in time to leave with our troops tomorrow. Fergus will continue to lead our contingent south, but without me. I will ride with Arl Howe and his men the day after. This actually seems rather a better plan for it ensures that there is no confusion among our soldiers as to who is their leader as my presence may otherwise have undermined Fergus' authority." The Teyrn didn't give either a chance to respond, rather, looking over their shoulders he announced warmly, "Ah Duncan, come join us."

Ava turned to see a tall, dark man, dressed in expensive clothing sporting an unknown crest striding across the hall.

"It is an honour to be a guest within you hall, Teyrn Cousland."

"Your Lordship, you did not mention that a Grey Warden would be present", the Arl protested slightly.

"Not just any Grey Warden, Duncan is the Commander of the order in Fereldan. He arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?" the Teyrn asked faintly annoyed.

"Of course not, but a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I am... at a disadvantage", Howe expertly deflected.

"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, which is true. Pup, Scribe Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?"

Ava was startled from pondering the Arl's choice of words, "They are an order of great warriors. They defeated the darkspawn long ago". She refrained from mentioning the griffons, not wanting to look childish.

"They are the heroes of legend, who ended the Blights and saved us all", her father declared.

"Not permanently I fear", Duncan said ominously.

Her father continued his explanation, "Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he has got his eye on Ser Gilmore."

Ava smiled at the mention of her friend's name, her eyes seeking him out but failing to find him in the hall.

"If I might be so bold, I would suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate", Duncan ventured.

"Honour though that might be, this is my daughter we are talking about", the Teyrn cautioned.

Ava's eyes snapped back to Duncan, "I have no interest in becoming a Grey Warden", she smiled respectfully.

"I have not so many children that I will gladly see them all off to battle. Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription...?"

"Have no fear. While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I have no intention of forcing the issue", Duncan placated.

Their conversation was broken by Simon, the Teyrns' steward announcing dinner was served. As their party broke up to find their way to the grand dining room Ava manoeuvred herself alongside of Howe.

"I trust the delay with you men is nothing serious", she asked keeping her tone to polite enquiry.

"Poor weather I believe. Their progress has been slow, but it is nothing you need worry about." Howe said, barely containing his patronising tone.

'Wait', she thought, 'he said it was his fault, he is hiding something'. "You told my father the delay was your fault", she said innocently, betraying no hint of her accusation.

"In a manner of speaking... If I had reinforced our border levies earlier, my troops could have left before the rains. I confess my confidence in you father allowed me some complacency. I guess that makes it as much his fault."

She smiled civilly, it was the only thing she could do, the gall of his response was barely palatable, he was openly admitting his incompetence, and alluding to her father's ineptitude in supporting his vassals' maintenance of essential land infrastructure. Once they had departed for the south she will have to review the arrangement between Highever and Amaranthine and ensure that the Teyrnir was keeping up to its end. Ava deftly changed the subject.

"It has been some time then since you and my father fought together?"

"Yes, not since we fought together under King Maric, when he drove the Orlesians out of Fereldan. Heady times..." the Arl's enthusiasm waned. "The years since, have not held the same... promise... it is not something a youth would understand." His exuberance returned, "It will be good to ride beside your father again."

Ava's brow quizzelled fractionally, was the Arl drunk? Surely Fereldan had prospered well in recent years; it was no longer the backwater the Orlesians referred to during their rule. Maker's breathe look at her dress! She laughed to herself as they found their seats.

"What did you think of King Maric?"

"That man took care of his friends. As they say, he was large as life and twice as tall!" he laughed, "Too bad Cailan is not half that", he added lowly.

Now this is interesting, Ava thought, noting in particular his failure to refer to Cailan as the King, "You do not think much of King Cailan?"

"I think of him as much as he thinks at all", Howe declared boldly.

The Arl had not noticed the Teyrn move to take his seat next to him, "That is enough, Howe. You speak of our King", he reprimanded loudly.

"The girl did ask, your Lordship, as per the latitude you allow. I merely offered my opinion", Arl Howe replied sullenly.

It was no surprise to hear a tacit confirmation that Anora was practically running the country, what they feared more was whether people knew it. Removing her would prove very difficult in that case, the need for an heir in people's minds would have to outweigh their desire for effective governance, it would involve playing on people's greatest fears, _if the King dies without an heir it would open the country up to invasion from Orlais_. That was not an entirely unreasonable statement, although it was incredibly unlikely to happen according to her father's sources in the Imperial Palace, but you never knew with the Orlesian Empress. The power players of Fereldan, although deep in business with their Orlesian counterparts, took nothing she purportedly said for granted.

Ava ate her meal in silence pondering the nature of the Queen. They had known one another her whole life but met only infrequently. They had certainly never deliberately sought out each other's company, the six year age gap meant that Anora wanted nothing to do with Ava as a child, and by the time Ava was a young woman and they may have shared any common interests Anora was Queen. She had never invited Ava to court, nor shown any curiosity in getting to know her when Ava had accompanied her parents to Denerim. She really did not know much about Anora, other than what she observed; clever and quick witted but also haughty and detached. If she was as shrewd as people said her to be she would have seen the threat Ava posed years ago, and at the least befriended her, at the most negotiated a marriage for her. She wondered whether Anora had in fact played a part in the visit from Kirkwall's Ambassador, then dismissed it, there had certainly never been any mention of the royal's opinion to the proposed match, and rather, it had everything to do with trade over the Waking Sea. It ran through her head again; less than a year.

Although they could be rivals soon, they had never been so during their childhood. Though both were the daughters of the only Teyrn's in the land, second only to the King, Ava considered herself superior. Not by any inflated self-worth, it was merely a fact; she was a Cousland, whereas Anora was just a Mac Tir. Sure, Teyrn Loghain was the hero of River Dane, but her family had over 500 years of history to draw on. After the Royal House Theirin they were the oldest in Fereldan. It mattered for naught anyway. Anora and Cailan had been promised since infancy, before Ava was even born, it was just the way it was. Many times in recent years she had heard her Mother state in vexation, 'Oh if only Maric had had another son, what was wrong with him?'. She had laughed at that. So Ava had deduced that if the Queen were to be set aside the King would have to want to do it himself, it would have to be his idea, the Landsmeet could not call for it without his acquiescence. Thus she concluded, harking back to her conversation with Amelia earlier, she was not required to play a role in putting herself before the King because he had not consented hitherto; either they did not have the numbers in the Landsmeet or he had yet to be persuaded. She chewed over the last thought; perhaps after the battle she should take matters into her own hands. What she had said to Amelia was true she did not _want_ to be Queen, but she certainly did not want to go to Kirkwall with all those creepy Templar's. 'Oh Maker', she suddenly thought, 'what if he is an idiot? I certainly do not, cannot, rule the country alone like Anora.'

Ava spied Arl Howe on her left and had an idea.' Perhaps', she thought, 'I should create my own alternative'. Her parents would probably need convincing, an alliance between the two Houses was unnecessary. But not the second son, the only Cousland daughter should be an Arlessa at the least. However, she had not seen Nathanial since her coming of age party. Ava sought a way to broach the subject inconspicuously, and decided upon addressing the Arl's earlier allusion.

"Your son is interested in me?" she enquired sweetly.

Rendon Howe swallowed his mouthful, "The topic has come up from time to time. The young and their infatuations".

With her best diplomatic voice she replied, "I do not remember returning the interest..."

He abruptly cut her off, "That speaks to your nature, not ours. I cannot say I approve of the freedom your father allows. If something did happen... well, we would address it as befits a family of our stature."

She struggled to keep the shock the Arl had engendered in her, not for the first time this evening, from registering in her face. 'Address it as befits a family of our statue?', 'you should be bloody overjoyed!'

"Don't hold your breath", Ava muttered to herself. "Yes well... I was actually going to ask after Nathanial, I have not seen him for years now".

"He is in the Free Marches", Howe stated bluntly.

"And when can we expect him to return?" she queried brightly, silently noting his lack of forthcoming information.

"Soon", he said evasively and returned to his plate putting an end to the conversation.

Ava took a large swill of wine; she could convince them of the advantages to be had in marrying Nathanial. She could get a mage; make sure through magic that her eldest child was a daughter, who could then marry Oren. Thus uniting the Arling and Teyrnir and securing the city of Amaranthine, an important and prosperous port city and centre for trade in northern Fereldan, within Cousland hands. The future was mercantile after all. But, she sighed, it would never work, the other nobles would never allow the absorption of the Arling Amaranthine into the Teyrnir of Highever, it would be too big, too powerful. No true lasting gain for the Cousland House could be assured, not like the trade contacts and contracts which would come from Kirkwall or the gravitas of birthing the next monarch. Ava took another gulp of wine to kill the despondency and cursed herself, what was she doing, breaking her own rules. Look what good it did her! She would do her duty without argument she resolved. A voice in her head reminded her; less than a year. Her earlier idea suddenly formed into a plan; she would have to get to know Cailan and he her; soon. She wondered how long this darkspawn horde would take to defeat.

She turned her head to her right, contemplating the Grey Warden Commander beside her. "Where are the darkspawn in the south?"

"We spotted a horde assembling in the Korcari Wilds not three weeks ago. Luckily, King Cailan took us at our word and marshalled Fereldan's forces quickly, otherwise half the nation could have been overrun soon. The first battles have already been fought. Your father and I must move quickly."

Ava was stunned "Half the nation over run? How many darkspawn are there?"

"Thousands, perhaps ten thousand or more in this horde, normally, the darkspawn stay in the Deep Roads. It bodes ill that so many risk the surface", Duncan spoke gravely.

Guilt and self loathing filled her at her self-centred preoccupation. Her conversation with Amelia earlier this evening must have really rattled her, opening the way for such rare selfish fixation. 'Maker forgive my conceit', she silently prayed.

"How much danger are Fergus and my father in?" Ava asked with trepidation.

"Well... I understand the first battles have gone easily", he responded, patently attempting to ease her alarm.

"Indeed. Are the Grey Wardens sure this is a Blight and not simply some large darkspawn raid?" Arl Howe interjected.

"No Archdemon has been sighted yet, my lord", Duncan replied, levelling his eyes he said with all certainty, "But with my entire soul, I believe this is a Blight."

Ava's memory hit on her lessons of the Blights; a giant dragon, an old god, enemy of the Maker, corrupted by darkspawn, mans sins made flesh, leading them, intent on the destruction of the world, hundreds of thousands dead, whole cities destroyed, the land tainted unliveable and unworkable for generations. 'Andraste save us.'

"I wish we shared your faith. I suppose we shall see for ourselves once we arrive at the King's camp." Howe retorted then turned his attention to a serving maid.

Ava's tutor Aldous' voice filled her head, 'then the Grey Wardens came, only they can stop the Blight'. "Did you really come all this way to see Ser Gilmore?"

Duncan nodded, "I have only found a couple of worthy candidates in my travels across Fereldan. Your father invited me here suggesting this Ser Gilmore. If he is not suitable, I will head south and join with the King."

"Do you know the King?"

"Not well. King Cailan is an eager young man who has shown great wisdom in responding to the darkspawn threat", he answered.

"I have heard he is a bit enraptured with the Grey Warden legend, and that is why he caters to your order." Arl Howe interrupted, shocking Ava once again, who looked to see whether her father had heard his disrespect.

Teyrn Bryce Cousland evidently had as he sharply rebuked the Arl, "Howe! That is unworthy of you."

"He only repeats what we have all heard. Whatever the King's reasons, I will take his support. The priority is defeating the darkspawn before they threaten all of Fereldan", Duncan aimed for diplomacy.

Ava thought that whether or not the King was enraptured with the Grey Wardens he had plainly done the right thing in responding to their advice to stop the advancing horde. Judging by the way Duncan spoke with such veracity, conviction and seriousness, she did not doubt the authenticity of his words about the level of the threat posed, nor that he believed this was a Blight. Just who were they to argue, after all, the Grey Wardens must be the only people in Fereldan that knew anything about darkspawn not learnt from old tales, but what's more, if Aldous was right, they needed them.

Remembering Duncan's words earlier she curiously asked, "Would you really recruit me into the Grey Wardens?"

"Of course, you are young and very skilled, or so I hear. Many of the finest Grey Wardens have been women. They Grey Wardens do not recruit simply anybody, and I intend no flattery when I say you show promise. The old treaties allow me to conscript you even against your father's wishes, but I will not do so. Our order is too small to risk the animosity with Fereldan's nobility."

* * *

><p>Ava was circling the great hall after having said goodbye to Amelia who had left for her family's home with unnecessary reassurances she would be back the morning after next. A familiar chin rested on her shoulder causing her to smile.<p>

"I have heard from several people that a Grey Warden is here. Is that true?"

She dipped under the weight spinning to face the boyish good looks of her friend, "You sound quite excited", she said still smiling.

"Awed, more like. The reputation of the Grey Wardens as mythical warriors is unsurpassed", Rory corrected her.

"It is true. He is talking to my father right now", she pointed across the hall. "His name is Duncan, I sat by him at dinner actually".

"Then... is it also true this Grey Warden was asking after me?" he asked expectantly.

"Maybe". she lilted her head and teased.

"Maybe? Have mercy!" he reached for waist and poked her sides, "Is he asking after me or not?"

She squealed and twitched at his torture, "Just Joking! Yes, He intends to test you for recruitment."

"Maker's breath! Are you certain? Can you imagine? Me? A Grey Warden! It would be everything I have dreamed of! Of course, I should not get ahead of myself..."

Ava had not realised he held such aspirations, and felt a little hurt that he had not confided in her. "Do you know much of the Grey Wardens? Are the really as skilled as the legends say?"

Rory shook his head, "Only what everyone hears. I never expected to actually see one, so few of them are here in Fereldan. I hear they only recruit the most skilled. It would be disappointing if that was not true." His tone lowered, "Grey Wardens are notorious for doing whatever is necessary to fight the darkspawn. Scribe Aldous once told me that the Grey Wardens used to burn entire villages to keep them out of darkspawn hands."

"So they will kill people to protect them?" she asked in disbelief.

"If you have to, a few villages are a small price to pay to save the world."

Fear crept at the corners of her mind again; fear for her father, brother and now perhaps her friend, standing before a horde of darkspawn, a dragon god scorching the air with fire.

"What happens if the Grey Wardens recruit you?" she asked quietly, trying and failing to hide her unease.

Rory took a step towards her, lowering his voice to match hers, "I only know that once you become a Grey Warden, your old life is over. There is no going back."

Pain shot in her heart, guilt riding with it, had this desire to be a Grey Warden, of which he had never previously spoken, been because of her?

"You would leave my father's service?"

He nodded, a flicker of sadness skirting across his face, "With his blessing, I imagine." His fingers itched to stroke her cheek, take the hurt out of her eyes, "I take great pride in serving the Teyrn. Still, if I had the opportunity to join the Grey Wardens, I would not hesitate. Joining the Wardens is the highest service one can render."

Before either of them could say anything else Teyrn Bryce's voice called out over the din for Ser Gilmore to join them and meet their honoured guest the Grey Warden Commander. He bowed to her and made his way swiftly to his lord's side, his smile wide at the introduction.

Ava suddenly felt very tied, the emotions of the evening had left her feeling drained. Bidding her mother and her guest's goodnight she retreated to her bedroom. Haphazardly leaving her clothes where they fell she crawled into bed, sleep was granted to her mercifully quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Here be Dragons - Chapter 3  
><strong>Author:<strong> ginganinja23  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Game:<strong> Dragon Age: Origins  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Ava Cousland, Fergus Cousland, Oriana Cousland, Oren Cousland, Bryce Cousland, Eleanor Cousland  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Ava Cousland/Alistair Theirin  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>'Dragon Age: Origins' & 'Dragon Age II' and all its expansions and additional content, 'Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne', 'Dragon Age: The Calling', 'Dragon Age: Asunder' is the intellectual property of Electronic Arts Inc. No licence/permission has been given to create this derivative work. The moral rights of the authors of the abovementioned work (David Gaider and others) is respected. No profit is being made. In other words, it's their sandbox and I'm just playing in it.

**Summary:** The year is 9:30, the first year of the new age. Ava, the indulged daughter of a Teyrn and born to rule, has her world torn from her. Alistair, royal bastard and Grey Warden, stands on the edge of the Korcari Wilds ready to battle the darkspawn spewing forth from the bowels of the earth. Unbeknownst to either they will be forced to charter unknown territory together, their personal destinies entwined in a tale of power, passion, loyalty and lies.

* * *

><p>The dawn light was weak, giving the land a faded look. In the bailey the younger members of the Cousland family stood in the muted daylight, bracing themselves against the chill in the early morning air.<p>

"Is there really gonna be a war Papa? Will you bring me back a sward?" expectant russet eyes beseeched the older version.

Fergus crouched down to his only child, "That's sword Oren. And I'll get you the mightiest one I can find, I promise. I will be back before you know it."

"I wish victory was indeed so certain. My heart is... disquiet," his wife said beholding her family.

Fergus stood, "do not frighten the boy Oriana," he tenderly stoked her cheek and spoke with confidence, "I speak the truth".

Oriana nodded, her husband moved closer to her. His lips hovering above hers he softly whispered, "Now dry your eyes love and wish me well."

Ava covered her and her nephews eyes, "Urgh. Not in front of the children."

Fergus ended the tender kiss, "Ha! When there is a man in your life you will understand."

Ava dropped her hands to her hips, "No fewer than three, if you please," she said with pertinent attitude.

"Such a thing would bring shame upon this house Sister. But if it is true you must be discreet," Oriana advised her with all seriousness.

"I am... not sure how I should take that love," wonder and humour filling Fergus' tone.

She straightened her husband's riding cloak, "As the advice of a practical Antivan woman."

Ava chuckled, "I was joking..." At remembering Duncan's words last night concern arose within her too, "Do you really think the war will be over quickly?"

"Word from the south is that the battles have gone well. There is no evidence that this is a true Blight – just a large raid."

"Could that be true?" Oriana asked hopefully.

"I will see for myself soon enough. Pray for me love, and I will be back within a month or two," he said intrepidly.

Ava felt the apprehension swell within her sister in law and by extension her nephew, she had to pull it together, forget what Duncan said, show confidence and be positive, she could not add to their worries but had to be strong.

"No darkspawn can hurt Fergus," she said boldly hugging her nephew to her side in reassurance.

Ava surveyed the knights and men at arms of Highever preparing themselves to march out, she had never been in a battle, let alone a real fight, apparently a bar brawl does not count according to Fergus. Part of her wanted to go with them, if only to protect them, "I wish I could go with you," she said wistfully.

"I wish you could come! It will be tiring killing all those darkspawn myself." Fergus replied smiling.

"In Antiva, a woman fighting in battle would be... unthinkable." Oriana commented.

"Is that so?" Fergus wondered, "I always heard Antivan women were quite dangerous."

"With kindness and poison only my husband," she said with a cheeky grin.

"This from the woman who serves me my tea," he said laughing.

Bryce and Eleanor Cousland appeared at the castle doors and made their way over to their children.

Eleanor hugged her eldest, "Be well my son, I will pray for your safety every day you are gone, take care of yourself."

"I agree. If you get hurt I will never forgive you!" Oriana poked Fergus in the chest.

"Now that is a good incentive would you now say?" he said grabbing his wife's wrist and drawing her close.

"Fergus will be fine," Ava resolutely stated, mostly for Oren's benefit, but also a little for all of theirs.

"I keep telling you no darkspawn will ever best me," he ruffled his sons tawny hair, so similar to his own.

Ava noticed the tears in her nephews eyes, knowing that distraction was the best way to beat his fears, at least for now, she squatted down beside him. "Did you know there is Grey Warden in the castle?"

"Really? Was he riding a griffon?" Oren's teary eyes opened wide.

"Ye..." Ava was cut off by her sister in law.

"No," Oriana raised an eyebrow at Ava, "Griffons only exist in stories now," she continued.

"Did he say why he has come?' Fergus inquired.

Ava straightened, "He is going to test Ser Gilmore," she succeeded in not letting anything show.

"Good for him! I hope he makes it. If I were a Grey Warden though I would have my eye on you – not that Father would ever allow it," his eyes slid to their parents.

"I would have my eye on this one here," she patted Oren's head and he beamed.

A squire ran over from the assembled troops and informed Fergus that the soldiers were almost ready to pull out.

"The Maker sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands and fathers and bring them safely back to us," Oriana prayed, her eyes closed.

"And bring us some ale and wenches while you are at it," Fergus noticed his wife's eyes fly open and glare at him, "Err... for the men, of course."

"Fergus! You would say this in front of your mother?" Oriana chastised.

"What is a wench? Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?" Oren innocently questioned.

Ava burst out laughing.

Bryce offered his grandson a sober textbook definition, "A wench is a woman that pours the ale in a tavern, Oren. Or a woman drinks a lot of ale," he swallowed a smile.

"Bryce! Maker's breath, it is like living with a pair of small boys. Thankfully I have a daughter."

Fergus was chuckling at the irony of his Mother's statement for Ava was known for her spirited, some would say unladylike wit amongst friends and family, "I will miss you Mother dear. You will take care of her Ava won't you?"

Ava scoffed in humour, "You will need more protecting than her. Mother can handle herself. Always has," she said as a matter of fact.

"It is true. They should be sending her not me. She would scold those darkspawn back into the Deep Roads," they all laughed, except Eleanor.

"Well I am glad you find this so funny," she feigned indignation.

The laughter subsided; Fergus's horse was brought to him by his squire, he embraced Ava tightly.

"You will be missed brother," Ava blinked back tears.

"And you," he said softly over her shoulder, pulling back from her he jovially countered, "If it is any consideration I am sure I will freeze in the southern rain and be completely jealous of you up here warm and safe."

"I am positively thrilled that you will so be miserable husband," Oriana said sarcastically.

Fergus pulled his wife to him and bent his lips to hers, when their passion abated he whispered, "every step that takes me further from you my misery increases, but I will be back."

Hugging his mother and father in turn he said soberly to the Teyrn, "Father I will see you soon".

"No more than a day behind, son".

Fergus swung Oren up into the air and held him close to his chest, the little boy throwing his arms around his adored father, "I love you son, be good now".

"I love you too papa".

He set Oren back on the ground and swung himself onto his horse, "Well I had better get underway, so many darkspawn to behead so little time!" the knights fell into formation behind him.

"Off we go then! I will see you soon Oren, my love", he spurred his mount out the castle gates.

And with that the fighting men and women from the Teyrnir rode out to do their duty for Highever, for the King, for Ferelden.

The Teyrn went to address the garrison remaining behind and a satisfied Oren ran ahead, squealing as his mother chased after him.

Ava looked behind her at the retreating riders, her mother pausing with her.

"I know it is difficult to stay in the castle and watch others ride off, but we must see to our duties first. You understand that don't you?"

Ava sighed, "Yes I understand."

Eleanor wrapped her arm around her daughters waist, "Trust me, you will get your chance for excitement soon enough."

"I just... I have a bad feeling about all this," Ava confessed.

"As do I... Your father and brother are marching off to fight Maker-knows-what. All the assurances in the world do not comfort me. But it would not help for us to take up arms and follow. Fergus and your father have their duty and we have ours. It is in the Maker's hand now. And we must cope as best we can."

Ava and Eleanor proceeded into the castle, "How long are you staying at the Castle?" Ava asked her mother.

"For a few days, then I will travel with Lady Landra to her estate and keep her company for a time. Your father thinks my presence here might undermine your authority."

Ava nodded, "As you wish."

She smiled at her daughter, "Good. I was worried you might be nervous about running the castle alone. I need not have been concerned. But I will not be gone long."

Eleanor halted them at the door to the hall, her aging green eyes beholding those she bequeathed to her daughter, "I love you my darling girl. You know that don't you?"

"And what brought this on?" Ava chuckled.

"You have grown up so fast. And now Bryce is leaving you in charge of the castle... I suppose there is no point dwelling on it."

"I am hardly a girl any longer," she mildly reproached her mother.

"Indeed, I turned around and here you are, a fine woman in your own right. But that does not mean I have to like it," she grabbed her daughters arm in a playful squeeze.

Ava kissed her on the cheek, "I love you too mother".

* * *

><p>Ava found her father in his study. After raising some of her concerns from the night before especially those regarding the levies around Amarenthine he led her through the business that he would be leaving her with.<p>

"Only a token force is remaining here, and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes?" Teyrn Bryce concluded.

Ava nodded in understanding and looked with concern on her father, "Are you sure you will be alright?"

"Your brother and I go into battle, not an afternoon tea. Who knows what will happen to us? I will tell you however; you are my darling daughter, I love you, and I trust you completely to carry on the Cousland name if the worst should happen. But do not worry about me, dear girl. You will have enough to occupy your mind while I am gone."

"Is sending all our forces south a good idea?"

"When the King demands it, in fact, not sending our forces south would be a distinctly bad idea. Do not worry pup. You should not see many problems but I want you to prepare the men left here... In case."

"In case of what?"

"Legends of the Blight tell of horrible things. These darkspawn once threatened many lands. If we cannot hold them... you must prepare for the worst."

"All right, now you are scaring me, Father!"

"I am scared myself. But we are Cousland's, and we do what must be done."

"I will do my best, Father. I swear it."

"I know you will. You are a Cousland, after all. But let us not speak of ominous things. We shall assume that all will go well and the Maker will watch over us."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Here be Dragons - Chapter 4  
><strong>Author:<strong> ginganinja13  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Game:<strong> Dragon Age: Origins  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Ava Cousland, Eleanor Cousland, Rory Gilmore  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Ava Cousland/Alistair Theirin  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>'Dragon Age: Origins' & 'Dragon Age II' and all its expansions and additional content, 'Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne', 'Dragon Age: The Calling', 'Dragon Age: Asunder' is the intellectual property of Electronic Arts Inc. No licence/permission has been given to create this derivative work. The moral rights of the authors of the abovementioned work (David Gaider and others) is respected. No profit is being made. In other words, it's their sandbox and I'm just playing in it.

**Summary:** The year is 9:30, the first year of the new age. Ava, the indulged daughter of a Teyrn and born to rule, has her world torn from her. Alistair, royal bastard and Grey Warden, stands on the edge of the Korcari Wilds ready to battle the darkspawn spewing forth from the bowels of the earth. Unbeknownst to either they will be forced to charter unknown territory together, their personal destinies entwined in a tale of power, passion, loyalty and lies.

* * *

><p>Ava had gone to bed early, the previous late night and morning's early start had left her feeling tired. However her rest was laced with dreams where an unseen foe hunted her and her brother. She slept fitfully and so was easily roused by her mabari barking and whining at her bedroom door.<p>

Ava sat bolt upright her eyes adjusting to the dark. Kat was staring at the door "What's wrong girl? Is someone out there?"

Kat let out a low menacing growl in response. Ava threw her sheet off and slid to the edge of the bed, now alert, the sounds of metal scraping against metal and the muffled shouts of men were unmistakable. Confusion quickly morphed into dread, she flew across her chamber to her dressing room, "Kat! with me" she whispered. Clicking the door shut behind them she frantically turned in circles looking for an answer as to what to do. Somewhere close a woman screamed providing the answer she needed. Sprinting across the room to the armour and weapon stand she hurriedly pulled on her leathers over linen sleeping garments, willing her fingers to move deftly over the buckles and ties. Ava armed herself with her sword, sending a quick pray to the Maker that the steel wasn't rendered too blunt by constant attacks against the wooden dummy. As she slid her arms through the loops of her elm shield a vicious growl came from Kat aimed at Ava's dressing room door. Moving to the door she rested her trembling fingertips on its handle, balancing her sword in the palm of her hand.

"Kat, when I open this door take down the attacker closest to you, speed and surprise is everything" Ava whispered.

Kat flicked her tail in response, fixed her gaze back on the door, ears laid flat, her heavy set muscled body hunched and ready to spring.

Ava held her breathe listening for the inevitable arrival of those coming for her. When it came, the sound of someone attempting to kick her bedroom door in made her jump. She took a deep breath trying to steady her nerves. With another kick the lock was ripped from its resting place sending the door flying open, its force rippling through the walls of the room. Ava pushed the latched down flinging her own door open, two armed men were entering her room, their sights set on her bed on the opposite side of the room. Kat was already half way across the space separating them before the first one turned, revelation dawning on his face as the war hound closed its distance, leaping and snapping her jaws shut like a steel trap around his sword arm. Ava followed suit, throwing her shield up to deflect the arrow shot at her by the second man, she felt it thud into where her shoulder would have been, lowering the arrow pierced shield she could see the man reaching for another. Her sword was now within striking distance, she swept it in a low cut slicing through the man's leather leggings, skin and muscle of his thigh, he dropped the arrow he was cocking, his hand involuntarily reaching for the source of the pain as his leg buckled underneath him. Ava pulled back her sword and thrust it through the man's throat, wrenching it free before his weight pulled it down. She glimpsed the blood bubbling at his mouth and flowing out the hole in his neck before she turned her attention to the swordsman who was trying in vain to beat Kat off his arm with his shield. His whole side exposed as he reached to try and batter the mabari, Ava pierced it and pushed her sword with all of her might through the man's rib cage till it tore its way right through his body. He died instantly; Kat released his arm, blood dripping from her jaw; Ava struggled to free her sword, mildly astonished at the force required to do so, she noted to herself the dangers of leaving oneself vulnerable by completely spearing a foe.

Ava squatted over Kat to check she was unharmed.

"Did you get hurt girl?"

Kat gave solid bark & wagged her tail.

"Ok, let's go, I must find mother and father."

Ava sidled up to her broken bedchamber door and nervously scanned the dark corridor; seeing it was clear she darted to her parents' bedchamber. The door was closed with no signs of forced entry; she rapped on it and shouted "Mother! Father!"

From behind the door it sounded like furniture was being dragged across the floor, followed by the slide of the bolt and then it opened revealing Teyrna Eleanor Cousland dressed in her old reinforced leather armour, dagger in hand.

"Darling! I heard fighting outside and I feared the worst! Are you hurt?" she rushed at her daughter who was splattered in blood.

"I was about to ask you that!" Ava scanned herself, "No I am fine... it ... it is not my blood".

Eleanor's concern for her daughter melted into pride, their pup was no weak woman "Screams woke me up. There were men in the hall so I barred the door. Did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men! Why would they attack us?"

Ava had not noticed the insignia borne by the attackers; her concentration had solely been on steadying her nerves and executing her assault. She suddenly felt sick.

"I ... No ... He has ... he has betrayed Father, all of us ... I do not know why Mother but we need to get out of here." Her conversation with the Arl at dinner replayed in her head, the full realisation of what was actually happening dawning on her. "He attacks while our troops are gone ... the levies ... all lies." Her voice was shaking now, with rage and with shock at what Howe had done; at what she had just done.

Eleanor caught on to her daughters' train of thought, "You do not think that Howe's men were delayed... on purpose?" The Teyrna's eyes narrowed focusing on a point behind Ava. "That bastard! I will cut his lying throat myself!" her slow intonation signifying that it was more than just a threat but a promise.

Eleanor's eyes again found those she bequeathed to her daughter "Have you seen your father? He never came to bed!"

Panic laced through Ava again, she swallowed trying to keep it down "No I have not. I was in my room."

Eleanor's alarm was apparent "We must find him!"

Ava re-gripped her sword "It sounds like the fighting is downstairs."

"We must fight our way to him. Your father needs us both."

"Can you still handle a weapon, Mother?"

"I am no Orleasian wallflower – I have the Cousland family dagger and I will use it!"

Mother and daughter moved quickly down the corridor, Kat trotting between them. The mabari hound gave a quiet bark, her canine sight better than her human masters in the dark, she had spotted something ahead. Eleanor and Ava continued cautiously and come upon that which Kat had already seen; the lifeless bodies of two castle guards lay before the door to Fergus and Oriana's rooms. Eleanor retrieved a sword and shield from the female, hoping they were light enough for her to utilize. Ava stepped over the dead body of a Castle guard and pushed the door open.

"Oriana it is ok it is Mother and I". Ava's hand fell off the doorknob. There in the middle of the room lay Oriana, her pale blue eyes gazing, unblinking, at the corner of the room, below her still face, blood flowed slowly from the gorge in her neck , joining the dark sea spreading beneath her.

"No!" Eleanor screamed.

Ava whipped around to see where her nephew, her beautiful precocious baby boy, had been cut down as he cowered in the corner. Eleanor had dropped her newly acquired arms and was kneeling over her grandson, her hands wavering over his small body as if in disbelief themselves and unsure about what to do next.

"My little Oren!" she cried, gently brushing the hair from his forehead "What manner of fiend slaughters innocents?"

"Why would they do this?" Ava was caught in utter incomprehension.

Eleanor looked up at her daughter "Howe is not even taking hostages! He means to kill all of us!" she returned her gaze to her murdered grandson "Oh poor Fergus" she cried, and began soothingly righting Oren's' body

"Don't look Mother" Ava advised, wanting to spare her from the sight of his wounds.

"Oh I'll look, I'll remember this day when Howe dies screaming like the dog he is!" the Teyrna replied viciously. Finishing her lovingly enacted gruesome task she re-armed herself.

"Stay behind me, I do not want you in danger Mother"

"My only grandchild is a ravaged corpse. What do I care about danger?" Eleanor snapped.

"I will make them pay." The calmness of Ava's vow of revenge and the naked hatred emanating from her blood spattered person sent a shiver down Eleanor's spine. In more ways than one, she thought, this night has forever changed her children.

The Teyrna made a right to the guest rooms, Ava followed suit hoping that Dairren was good with a weapon, if he was still alive, she added as an afterthought.

"Oh Lady Landra, I am so sorry, If she had not come to me, If she had not been here." Eleanor cried upon the discovery of her friend lying amongst blood soaked sheets.

Ava ducked into the adjacent guest room, her anger momentarily glitched to sorrow at the sight of Dairren cut down in his sleep. She returned to her mother in the corridor "Iona?"

Eleanor nodded sadly and walked away. As they passed the atrium arbour walk the noise of the fighting drifted upward unhindered into the family's quarters on the top level.

"Can you hear fighting? Howe's men must be everywhere." Eleanor exclaimed.

They had paused before the ramp which would take them down to the next floor "What should we do?"

"The front gates. That's where your father must be."

"Is there nothing else we can do?" Ava wanted some grand plan that would rid the Castle of their intruders and included killing Howe along the way.

"I have my treasury key. We could go there first and take the Cousland sword from the vault. If anything is worth fighting to keep out of Howe's hands, it is that sword."

"That's it? We cannot just let Howe win! We should take the fight to them!

"Do not be foolish! You would throw your life away!" she softened "Listen darling we have not much time. If we cannot find your father you must get out of here alive. Without you and Fergus the entire Cousland line dies here. If Howe's men are inside, they must already control the castle. We must use the servant's entry in the larder to escape."

"I want Howe dead!"

"Then survive and visit vengeance upon him! If Howe's trap has snapped shut you do what you have to, to escape. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you."

"Then let us be swift."

They didn't encounter any resistance on the second floor until they neared the passage leading to the Treasury room. Three Castle guards were fighting a losing battle against half a dozen of Howe's men. Rushing to their aid, Kat once again brought down an archer before he was able to rotate and face this new threat. Sweeping past, Eleanor shoved her sword into the exposed part of the back of his neck and set her sights on the other archer hampering their forces from the far side of the scrum. Kat followed suit, soon out stretching the Teyrna, dutifully placing herself before her mistress's mother. The archer, knowing the strength and ferocity of a mabari war hound, sought to bring her down with a well placed arrow, fortune however was not in his favour, one of his own men, concussed by a shield bash, fell before him hampering his shot. He died screaming amidst gnashing teeth and the sting of a blood-soaked sword. Ava was locked in a deadly dance with a soldier of far superior skill, his weathered face and bulky frame spoke of years in the service of the Arl. Forcing her to give ground again a snarl curled over his lips "You're a right tasty morsel; I won't kill you outright and we'll find a quiet corner." Conscious of the widening space between them and the others Ava swung again and was easily blocked. She looked desperately to the others but they were all fighting for their lives and had not noticed her precarious position. Had she not taken her eyes off her opponent she would have seen the kick to her abdomen coming from a mile away. It sent her careening off her feet, her sword clattered to the flagstone floor out of reach as she landed on her back; winded. Her body folded up, joining her mind at protesting to the lack of air. The churl stood over her, rapacious smile on his face; he sheathed his sword and raised his clenched mail gauntleted fist. Through the haze of pain and panic Ava saw this next assault coming, but neither she nor the brute saw the small dagger flash down the corridor until it silently lodged itself in that foul smirk. Oxygen seeped back into Ava's lungs and she managed to roll away, finding her feet and her sword she swung it in an arc decapitating the boar for good measure. Ava scanned the length of the corridor but saw no sign of her saviour, knowing it was foolhardy to dash off alone and in the opposite direction to their objective she turned about face to help dispatch the remaining intruders.

Ava addressed the blood stained Castle guards "We are going to the main gates, no doubt my father, your Teyrn and the other household knights are there, we must join them and drive these murderous scum from within the Castle walls. The Teyrna and I will stop briefly by the treasury before we descend to the ground floor. Stay together, we cannot afford to go hunting for prey until we know the main gates are secure." Ava looked at the faces of their soldiers, vehemence shone from within each and every one of their eyes, like a fire fed by the slow burning fuel of rage. "They may have initially taken us by surprise but we shall come back at them like a force driven by the Maker himself!"

A soldier, Ava did not know his name, lifting his sword high in the air shouted "For Cousland!" His war cry taken up by the others, they turned as a pack and ran toward the Treasury room and the main staircase into the receiving hall.

At the treasury door Eleanor removed a key from within her bodice and unlocked the heavy iron door "The Cousland family blade lies inside. That blade cannot fall into Howe's hands; it should sever his treacherous head!"

Having discarded her ordinary sword and shield for the family blade and shield, Ava and Eleanor rejoined the soldiers and headed down the sweeping double stair case to the ground floor. A handful of Howe's men and Castle guards were evenly matched, Ava pointed at two of their group

"Go" she ordered, they peeled off to help their comrades, the rest, surrounding the Teyrna and her daughter ran to the doors to the receiving hall.

Inside the fighting was heaviest, the main doors were barred but a large contingent of Howe's soldiers had evidently made it through and was attempting to cut swathes through the Castle defenders. Ava signalled to an archer standing in the shadows.

"Stand here and guard this door, make sure none of Howe's men get past"

"Yes Milady" she strung another arrow, waiting for her target to be open.

Eleanor, Kat and the guards that had accompanied them were already joining the defence; Ava had just started after them when she glimpsed a robed figure skirting the far end of the hall. The voice of Ser William, her combat trainer filled her ears

"You must take down the mages, or at the very least hamper their spells, left to their own devices they will conjure such magic as to devastate your forces".

Changing course she ran towards the mage, keeping the thick stone columns between her and where she believed the mage to be so as to provide some cover from their deadly spells. Lighting cracked and sizzled past her, she threw herself against the last column; the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Closing her eyes and taking a deep meditative breathe; she spun around the far side of the column from where the mage was aiming. The mage was female, young, not much older than Ava herself, her face was aglow; her hands raised high as she drew forth and built her power from the fade. Ava did not hesitate and brought the Cousland sword crashing down, slicing the girl from shoulder the sternum. Pausing for a moment she stared at the crumpled body at her feet, sword poised and ready just in case the mage had some Maker forsaken ability to heal herself. Content that there was no rising from her injury, Ava focused instead on the battle taking place before the Castle doors. Her eyes immediately latched onto the clearly identifiable; to her at least, armour and fighting technique of Rory. At seeing that he was alright joy momentarily surged within her, but her steely resolve resumed as she ran to help him fight for their lives and their home.

With the addition of the Cousland women and the soldiers that accompanied them the tide turned. Howe's men found themselves fighting against a force made all the more deadly by reason of sheer desperation to prevent their home from being massacred and of blind sated vengeance for those already lost; they were quickly overwhelmed.

"Go! Man the gate! Keep those bastards out as long as you can!" Ser Gilmore shouted to the remaining battered Castle guards before jogging to where Ava and the Teyrna were reassuring each other that neither were hurt.

"Your Ladyship! My lady! You are both alive! I was certain Howe's men had gotten through!"

Ava sheathed the Cousland family sword, rested its accompanying shield on the floor and looked sadly at Rory, "They did get through."

"They killed Oriana and Oren" Eleanor provided as clarification "I cannot believe... Howe that treacherous bastard" her body shook with fury.

"Are you injured?" Ava took a worried step towards him.

"Do not worry about me milady." He replied softly, speaking up to address the two Ladies "Thank the Maker you two are unharmed. When I realised what was happening it was all I could do to shut the gates."

"We need to find father!" Ava's urgency returned.

"He was looking for you both. He told us to hold the hall as long as possible. When I last saw the Teyrn, he had been badly wounded. I urged him not to go, but he was determined to find you. He went towards the kitchen. I believe he thought to find you at the servants' exit in the larder."

"Where is the Grey Warden Duncan?" Ava asked concerned.

"I have no idea, I have not seen him. You do not think he's involved in this do you?"

Eleanor's alarm was apparent "Perhaps he ... was sent to kill Bryce?"

Ava thought on Duncan and shook her head "No, no I do not believe that could be the case."

A thunderous strike against the main doors whipped their heads to its attention.

Rory alone remained unruffled, "That was no mere shoulder force, they have a battering ram. You have to use the exit out of the Castle at the servant's larder."

"Come with us!" Ava implored.

Rory shook his head, calmly stating that which was obvious to him as soon as he heard the battering ram, "If I do that you will not make it out before the gates fall."

"No!" tears wavered in Ava's eyes, she took a steadying breathe, "I will help you hold the gates."

"They will not hold; it will only delay the inevitable. You have to go now" he said gently but firmly, his eyes all the while holding Ava's.

"Bless you, Ser Gilmore. Maker watch over you!" Eleanor turned away and started for the door leading to the kitchens of the Castle; Kat, understanding, followed at her heels.

Rory took a step towards her and stoked her cheek "Please Ava, go while you have the chance."

"Rory, I l"

Closing the small distance between them he brought his mouth down to hers cutting her off, it was not a chaste kiss, soft yet determined, his arms circled to her back pulling her close as their slow kiss deepened. Releasing her he ended their embrace; Ava wiped the tears from her cheeks as Rory retrieved her shield from the floor beneath him and held it as she slipped her arm through its loops.

He looked into her eyes; green like the colour of the forest after a summer rain, "I love you" he said simply, then turned and ran to help the others brace the doors.

Ava would never know, that not long after, amidst the flashing of steel and blood and screams, Ser Rory Gilmore would die, a small smile on his face as he saw a forest of green, shot through with golden highlights from the sun, brilliant and fresh like after a summers rain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Here be Dragons - Chapter 5  
><strong>Author:<strong> ginganinja13  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Game:<strong> Dragon Age: Origins  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Ava Cousland, Bryce Cousland, Eleanor Cousland, Duncan  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Ava Cousland/Alistair Theirin  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>'Dragon Age: Origins' & 'Dragon Age II' and all its expansions and additional content, 'Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne', 'Dragon Age: The Calling', 'Dragon Age: Asunder' is the intellectual property of Electronic Arts Inc. No licence/permission has been given to create this derivative work. The moral rights of the authors of the abovementioned work (David Gaider and others) is respected. No profit is being made. In other words, it's their sandbox and I'm just playing in it.

**Summary:** The year is 9:30, the first year of the new age. Ava, the indulged daughter of a Teyrn and born to rule, has her world torn from her. Alistair, royal bastard and Grey Warden, stands on the edge of the Korcari Wilds ready to battle the darkspawn spewing forth from the bowels of the earth. Unbeknownst to either they will be forced to charter unknown territory together, their personal destinies entwined in a tale of power, passion, loyalty and lies. 

* * *

><p>Coal still smouldered in the main cooking pit giving the kitchen an inviting warm glow. The room, usually frantic with activity, stood quiet and still, untouched from the madness outside. Ava exhaled the breathe she was holding &amp; lowered her sword. At the far end of the room the door to the larder was closed, Eleanor beat her daughter to it; flinging it open she scoured the unlit room.<p>

"There you both are, I was wondering when you'd get here." Teyrn Bryce Cousland was on the flour dusted floor, back propped up by a barrel, hand on his side vainly holding one of Nan's aprons to stem the flow of blood.

Eleanor rushed to her husband's side, "Bryce! Maker's blood, what is happening? You are bleeding!"

"Howe's men... found me first. Almost... did me in right there." Bryce winced as his wife took over applying pressure to his wound.

"How did you get here?" Ava said as she knelt beside her father.

"Duncan... found me. Brought me here."

Ava's hand felt wet, she looked down to where it was supporting her weight; a lone white island amidst an ocean of blood, she withdrew it sharply.

"And left you lying in your own blood? We need to get you out of here!" Ava shifted her position so as to assist her father to stand.

The Teyrn struggled to speak, "I... I will not survive the standing, I think."

"Then we'll simply have to drag you out. Mother you get..."

The Teyrn cut off his daughter, "Only... if you're willing to leave pieces of me behind, pup."

"Bryce! This is no time for jokes!"

"That's not true! You'll be fine!" Ava tried to be positive but the panicked denial of her father's condition failed to sound convincing given the ever slow spread of the dark stain on the Teyrn's doublet.

They Teyrn looked lovingly at his pride and joy, "Ah, my darling girl... if only will could make it so."

"Why is Howe doing this?" Hopelessness crept for the first time into Ava's voice.

"He can't... get away with this! The King will..." Bryce groaned and he tried to speak again, "Someone... must reach Fergus... tell him what has happened."

"You can tell him yourself, Father."

"I... wish I could", Bryce's pallored face cringed in pain.

Ava took his bloodied hand in her own, "I'll kill Howe for what he's done" she swore.

"Yes... take vengeance..." the Teyrn slumped further.

"Bryce! We must get out of here! Once Howe's men break through the gate they will find us! We must go!"

The Teyrn struggled to lift his head to his wife, "The castle is surrounded... I cannot make it."

Eleanor shook her head in vehement denial, "Bryce, no! The servant's passage is right here! We can flee together, find you healing magic!"

"I am afraid the Teyrn is correct." Duncan moved from the doorway where he was standing into the small room, "Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit but they surround the castle. Getting past will be difficult."

Ava stood abruptly looking from Duncan to her mortally wounded father at her feet, "Then we will stay and defend you."

"Are either of you injured? The Teyrn and I tried to reach you."

"No, my daughter helped me get here, Maker be praised."

Duncan surveyed Ava, "I am not surprised", if Ava wasn't mistaken the corners of the Wardens mouth tweaked slightly as if it was about to extend into a proud smile.

"Duncan... I beg you... take my wife and daughter to safety!"

"I will your Lordship. But... I fear I must ask for something in return." Duncan's voice retained its sombre cadence.

Bryce exhaled a painful breathe, "Anything!"

"What is happening here pales in comparison to the evil now loose in this world. I came to your castle seeking a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one."

The Teyrn closed his eyes understanding full well what the Grey Warden meant. Opening them again he took in the measure of the man standing before him, "I understand"

Ava had watched this interchange, despair mounting, "Are you talking about me? What about Ser Gilmore?"

Duncan turned his gaze back on the youngest Cousland, who had been his first choice all along,"You fought your way to me through Howe's men. I think the Maker's intention is clear."

"What?" Ava took a step backwards, "No!" Her eyes sweeping wildly from Duncan to her parents on the larder floor, "I will not agree to such thing!" Her voice dropped almost to a whisper, "What if something has happened to Fergus? Howe may have something planned for him too."

"Then what else? How will you survive?" Eleanor asked poignantly.

Bryce raised his hand weakly, Ava returned to his side, kneeling she retook his hand, "He is... right pup".

"I will take the Teyrna and your daughter to Ostagar to tell Fergus and the King what happened. Then, your daughter joins the Grey Wardens. The King will see justice is done. They Grey Wardens, however, must face the darkspawn above all else."

Bryce lifted his gaze from his daughters hand in his, "So long as justice comes to Howe... I agree."

"Then I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens. Fight with us." The formality of Duncan's statement seemed oddly out of place.

Ava was staring at the Grey Warden, her anger increasing with every word that she spoke, "My duty is to take vengeance on Arl Howe!"

"We will inform the King, and he will punish Howe. I am sorry but a Grey Warden's duties take precedence even over vengeance."

"Howe thinks he will use the chaos to... advance himself. Make him wrong, pup. See that justice is done! Our family... always does our duty first." Bryce let go of his daughters hand raising his fingers to gently stoke her cheek, "The darkspawn must be defeated. You must go. For our own sake, and for Ferelden's."

Unused and unwilling to defying her father Ava nodded, her eyes downcast, her voice the merest of whispers, "I will, Father, for you."

Duncan placed a hand on Ava's shoulder, "We must leave quickly then."

"Bryce, are you... sure?"

"Our daughter will not die of Howe's treachery. She will live, and make her mark on the world."

"Darling, go with Duncan. You have a better chance to escape without me."

"Eleanor..."

"Hush, Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time. But I will not abandon you."

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself, we can find another way, we can fight."

"So we all die? No. Your place is now with the Grey Wardens. My place is with your father. At his side, to death and beyond."

"I love you both, so much."

"Then live, darling. Become a Grey Warden, and do what is right."

Duncan unlatched the door of the servant's entrance and gingerly pushed it open. Judging that it was safe to emerge he kept his sword readied and pulled Ava into the de-facto courtyard created by the outbuildings which serviced the castle, Kat right on her heels. Skirting the back wall of the laundry the trio hastened away in the opposite direction of the Castle doors where Duncan judged the majority of Howe's men to be.

The shelter afforded by the building was about to cease. Duncan stopped abruptly, Ava narrowly avoided crashing him. He had realised his assumption was wrong; for there, not twenty paces from them, a group of eight or so soldiers stood lighting fire brands. His eyes darted from their fire lit forms to the distance they would have to traverse to reach the relative safety of the next building. As he calculated the odds the soldiers scattered in all directions, torching the low hanging dry thatched roofs of the informal village that invariably springs up around great a Castle.

The sudden halt in Duncan had brought Ava back to her senses. From behind her the rhythmic thudding of the battering ram, violently seeking to force its entry into her home, gave way to a soul shattering sound of splintering wood. Compelled to go back she pulled away from Duncan but his iron clad grip on her arm ensured that she was going nowhere. Like emerging from a thick fog other sounds began to assault her ears: screams from the houses and streets surrounding the castle; the clanging of metal as the inhabitants, roused by the ensuring massacre, took up whatever arms they had to defend themselves; the crackle of dry tinder being put to flame; people shouting, pleading, and even men laughing. And then Duncan was pulling her again, flying across the path between buildings and down the side of a small house. Ava realised they were on a direct collision course with the old coastal road which ran through Highever and opened out into a wide square surrounded by lean-to houses. Duncan released her arm and ran to engage two soldiers loitering at the descent of the old road out of the town. Ava stumbled out into the clearing, hot ash was flying through the air, acrid smoke stung her eyes and grated the back of her throat. She couldn't swallow, she couldn't move. Bloodied bodies littered the street; abject horror filled her as her sight fell to the tiny frame of a baby, its brains dashed against a stone pillar. Paralysed she watched the flaming roof of a house cave onto those who dwelt within, snuffing out their cries. A soldier rounded the far corner from her, he had his back to her and a fist full of blonde hair that shone in the firelight.

"Ava", Duncan's voice commanded.

Terror gripped her, eyes darting from Duncan moving towards her, sword dripping in blood, to where the guard was hauling the naked girl into a house yet not alight.

"Come".

Ava did not know which part of her instructed her body to move but suddenly she was running, with death at her back.

The dark smudge on the horizon hovered closer towards them; Duncan extended his arm towards it silently indicating their direction. The harsh crunching underfoot of the sandy road was replaced by the swishing of knee length grass. Blood thudded in Ava's ears masking the pounding of her feet against the earth. The smudge was now a great shadowing rising up towards them; it wasn't until it was almost upon them that it found form; thick trunks of oak and beech interspersed with slender trunks of ash and birch, all sporting young new leaves; Ava, Duncan and Kat melded into their embrace.

They came to a halt a few yards into the wood, Ava's lungs were on fire, each gasp for breathe a failed promise of relief. Turning her back on her unwanted saviour she lifted her heaving shoulders. Between the trees, the hilltop, upon which her home perched, was aglow.

"We have to keep moving", Duncan was being pragmatic but his usual sober voice held more compassion than his usual brusqueness. "There is a stream further in; we'll be able to mask our trail from any mabari hounds and follow it south."

The temptation of cool water to ease her dry mouth and burning throat proved enough to get Ava to move again, she merely nodded, turned her back on the malicious light beckoning her home and followed Duncan deeper into the wood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Here be Dragons - Chapter 6  
><strong>Author:<strong> ginganinja13  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Game:<strong> Dragon Age: Origins  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Ava Cousland, Duncan  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Ava Cousland/Alistair Theirin  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>'Dragon Age: Origins' & 'Dragon Age II' and all its expansions and additional content, 'Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne', 'Dragon Age: The Calling', 'Dragon Age: Asunder' is the intellectual property of Electronic Arts Inc. No licence/permission has been given to create this derivative work. The moral rights of the authors of the abovementioned work (David Gaider and others) is respected. No profit is being made. In other words, it's their sandbox and I'm just playing in it.

**Summary:** The year is 9:30, the first year of the new age. Ava, the indulged daughter of a Teyrn and born to rule, has her world torn from her. Alistair, royal bastard and Grey Warden, stands on the edge of the Korcari Wilds ready to battle the darkspawn spewing forth from the bowels of the earth. Unbeknownst to either they will be forced to charter unknown territory together, their personal destinies entwined in a tale of power, passion, loyalty and lies.

* * *

><p>At the foot of a cluster of boulders, standing isolated amongst a flat land of newly sowed fields, Ava awoke; cramped, cold and alone. Visions of the previous night rushed at her, choking the air right out of her. She lay shivering, her fingers digging into the dirt as if seeking to grip the very ground itself and keep her anchored to the present. As uncomfortable as it was she remained there, curled in a ball staring at a star that hung low in the sky, watching its gradual failure to shine in the emerging dawn light. Ava was wondering what its name was when the whinnying of a horse followed by footsteps broke her reverie. She pushed herself to sit up, her stiff body protesting at being moved.<p>

Duncan rounded the outcropping of boulders which had provided a meagre amount of shelter during the night leading two old and work-weary horses. Sure that these two aging beasts had neither the will nor ability to go cantering off anywhere he released their reins and took a seat opposite Ava.

Handing her a small loaf of what appeared to be bread he said, "This is all I could acquire."

The bread was black. Ava had never seen, let alone eaten, anything other than soft white bread. And it was tough, requiring no small amount of force to rip off a piece. She didn't relish the thought of how hard it would be to chew, even if she was hungry.

Tipping his head towards the grazing horses Duncan said, "We'll be able to cover much more ground now; we should come upon the village of Compton Dundon by midday, I have coin, there we can buy some food, blankets and perhaps bedrolls."

Ava was silent in response, her only indication that she heard him was a flicker of her eyes from his weather beaten face, to the nags chewing some grass that stood tall beside a boulder, to the unpleasant breakfast in her hands.

* * *

><p>The jockeying of the horse made Ava wince. Her rear and thighs were chaffed red raw from long days in the saddle. Every evening she had eased her leathers down over red blistered skin and gently applied the dull green paste of the healing balm. But the friction of another day spent in the saddle would undo all the repair the repugnant salve had accomplished overnight.<p>

She was not certain how far they had come, nor how much further they had yet to travel. In truth she did not care all that much to ask. Duncan seemed to understand. Or at least respected her wish to not talk. About it. About anything. So they continued on, ever south, in silence.

Had it been four days, or was it five? Ava was no longer certain. There was nothing for her that differentiated one day from the next. Unused to riding all day and sleeping in the open with only a thin bedroll between her aching body and the hard ground, she arose every morning in the cold, weak, grey dawn light, stiff, sore and exhausted. She hardly slept. Thoughts and images that she had managed to keep at bay during daylight hours filled the darkness before her, their fingers ripping open the chasm in her chest anew each night. When fatigue finally managed to claim her, her sleep was plagued with the worst kind of dreams. Those in which she was home, with her family and friends. Alive. Doing the most innocuous things like sneaking into the kitchens with Oren to swipe honey cakes when Nan wasn't looking. It was those dreams that broke her heart again each time she awoke and remembered.

The landscape around her held no memories, which was something. She had tried commanding herself to not think about anything; but that didn't work, unbidden memories and images of that night were too powerful. So she concentrated on the little things around them. That giant oak in the field over there, and counting the number of clops the horse took before they passed it. Three hundred and twenty six. One afternoon she watched an eagle for what felt like hours soaring high above them on the updraft winds.

It had in fact been five days since their flight. Four astride the borrowed horses. Three since they had rejoined the road south after passing through the dilapidated village where Duncan had bought the stale, earth smelling concoction for Ava's obvious discomfort.

Duncan guessed it would be another three days before they reached the Kings' camp at Ostagar. He had decided against travelling down the Imperial Highway. The ancient road was the most direct route to the ruined Tevinter stronghold; its level paved thoroughfare cutting a great swathe straight through the Fereldish countryside. It would have allowed them to cover more distance a day, giving them a strong likelihood of catching up to Highever's forces. However Duncan had no doubts that once Arl Howe knew that their bodies were not amongst those of the castle dead there would be soldiers flying south along the Imperial Highway determined to stop them at all costs from reaching the safety of King Cailan's camp. No, it was safer to stay on this dusty winding road, even if it took them longer.

* * *

><p>The wind had picked up. White clouds raced furiously across the sky as if heralding the approach of the ominous grey mass that hung menacingly above the tree line before them. Few trees this far south had felt springs warm embrace. Those that had, had their newly budded greenery stripped from them by the claws of the biting wind; joining their siblings to stand naked, their limbs shaking in the freezing gusts. Nature, it seemed was mirroring the approaching darkspawn heard.<p>

The pair had finally been forced to join the Imperial Highway soon after setting out that morning. There was little choice. The track that they had been following would swing around and take them to Lothering. Not exactly the place Duncan wished to test his presumption that if any of Howe's soldiers were out there, they would have overtaken them, or turned back by now.

There was still a risk of ambush before they reached King Cailan's camp. They had moved on from the open lands of the Bannorn. Here the ground increasingly rose and fell. The spruce and willow trees sporting their evergreen grew thicker. Wilder. A sign that they were not far from the wilds that bordered Fereldan to the south. It also meant that they were exposed, surrounded by higher ground with covering to hide unfriendly eyes.  
>Duncan pursed his lips. If it were him he'd wait in such a place like this. He scoured the hills either side of the road looking for any sign of movement. There had been no visible sign of habitation for over a day now. No barn or ruin in which to take shelter from foe, freezing wind, or impending rain. Nothing.<br>Hard steel eyes softened when they fell on Ava beshide him. She pulled the worn blanket she slept beneath tight around her in an attempt to ease her own shivering.  
>The girl had surprised him. Never uttering complaint, nor refusing to continue. Never demanding they stop, turn around, or at least rest somewhere more comfortable. Never doing what one would expect a high ranking young noble woman to say, or do, when forced to endure the hard conditions as she was. Yet she never said anything else either. And she was growing weaker every day. He needed to get her to the King's camp. At least there she would be ablt to be nursed back to health. At least physically. He doubted her mental and emotional state would recover as quick. There were some things a decent hot meal, warm fire and roof over your head just could not cure.<br>Behind him a twig snapped. His consideration of the young woman dropped like an iron weight as his head snapped around and he drew his swords.


End file.
